Tanjoubi Omedetou!
by FaSCeN
Summary: Un cumpleaños es mui importante... si no preguntenle a Fuuma Yaoi/ lemmon/ song-fic.  FuumaxKamui


Notas de la autora: Jejeje pues aquí molestando… de nuevo jeje así que les dejo este one-shot-song-fic-lemonizado jeje. Espero que lo disfruten y sin más a ¡LEER!

Tanjoubi omedeto!

Todos sabemos que los cumpleaños son fechas importantes para esto existen varias razones; por ejemplo, representa que alguien nuevo ha llegado al mundo como un amigo, nuestros familiares y nosotros mismos. Si los cumpleaños no existieran no se festejaría la existencia de esos seres tan maravillosos y es una buena oportunidad para demostrar lo sentimos (aunque eso deberíamos hacerlo diariamente… lo siento estoy divagando. Regresemos al punto).

Sí, un cumpleaños es una fecha importante no sólo para el festejado también para las personas que estamos a su lado. Soy de la opinión de que de vez en cuando es bueno sorprender; no solamente a ellos (refiérase a los festejados) incluso… a ti mismo. Divague… de nuevo. El punto es que ¡le daré la _SORPRESA _más grande de toda_ SU_ vida! Eso espero…

Um… Estoy…. Confundido según la nota que recibí en mi casillero éste es el lugar pero… no me gusta para nada. El barrio es… lujoso y (las casas que vi en el camino era enormes y de un estilo occidental bastante ostentoso y he de confesar que me gustan las cosas más sencillas) en donde me encuentro ahora es la zona departamental no menos elegante y costosa. De acuerdo ya llegue… no creo que me muerdan así que entrare.

¡Por Dios! Si así se ve el lobby no quiero ni imaginarme como son los departamentos. (Es amplio con columnas blancas, la recepción blanca y con toques de rojo quemado y luces que aumentan el efecto elegante y sofisticado como en una exposición del museo de Shinjuku)

Minutos más tarde…

Bien según el recepcionista me indicó que subiera al piso 18 que saliendo del elevador justo enfrente estaba la puerta y que en la maceta de la izquierda, escondida entre las hojas estaba la llave. El departamento es el número 18 por lo que veo en la puerta aunque siendo honestos esa aclaración no es necesaria. La verdad ya estando aquí esto como que me da mala espina… ¿Quién diablos me dejo esta nota? Se las leeré:

"Hoy. A las 7:30 de la noche. Ever Green Avenue. Oasis Building. Apartamento ¿?"

Así, sin más, sin remitente, nada ni siquiera conozco la letra. Ustedes se preguntaran ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí entonces? Yo lo desconozco pero… tengo el presentimiento de que _DEBO _estar aquí. Me _CONVIENE _estar aquí.

¡Wooaaw! Esto sí que es lujoso. Nada exagerado. Es de muy buen gusto. Lo primero que se ve es la sala de cuero negro de tres piezas con su mesa al centro y otra al lado del sofá con una lámpara. Está completamente alfombrado con una inmaculada blancura. No sé si seguir pero tengo curiosidad (quien lo diría).

Me dirijo a la sala y a la derecha de ésta hay una magnifica cocina, con una barra al centro de mármol negro, con un fregadero de acero inoxidable, una estufa eléctrica; detrás de la barra veo un enorme y sofisticado horno junto con un bello refrigerador. Todo es de acero inoxidable. En el inmenso refrigerador hay una nota pegada con un imán.

"En la habitación hay algo que debes usar sin protesta. El baño está ahí mismo por si deseas ducharte antes de cambiarte. P.D: Espero que sean de tu agrado, de la talla… no me preocupo"

Bien… ¿Cómo rayos sabe que necesito ducharme y cuál es _MI_ talla? Este… quien-quiera-que sea sabe que acabo de salir de mi práctica de baloncesto y que no me dio tiempo de ducharme en la escuela por venir hacia acá. Genial alguien me acosa.

Ahora estoy en la recámara y sobre la cama hay un traje de pantalón y camisa de cuello de tortuga de seda negra, también hay un tipo de saco largo en rojo con negro, tiene varios cinturones, hebillas alternándose con los colores y combinándose el cuero y la seda del saco. Será mejor no hacer preguntas, bañarme y usar eso. Sólo espero que no haya cámaras grabándome mientras estoy en la regadera.

De la ropa… no puedo quejarme. Los pantalones y la camisa me quedan bien en el largo y se ajustan sin exagerar. El "saco" no es un saco sino más bien una especie de gabardina y no sé porque tiene tantos cinturones, hebillas y broches pero… no está mal. Esto es tan raro que ya se me seco la garganta.

[N/A: Oh por dios…. Que SEXY ve este hombre con ese traje…. Más información sobre ese traje… en mi perfil, gracias…. Continuemos.]

Bien… esto ya no me gusta. Hace menos de 15 minutos estuve en _ésta_ misma sala y la mesa del centro_ estaba_ vacía; ahora… hay un libro: 'El resplandor' de Stephen King… ¿Qué hace aquí _MI _libro? Según_ YO _estaba en mi locker _HOY_ en la mañana y por si fuera poco mis lentes están encime de él. ¡Aaah! Esta es una indirecta muy directa 'será mejor que te pongas cómodo porque esto va a tardar' O sea… en una horas es mi cumpleaños y tengo que estar soportando estos jueguitos. Más vale que valga la pena.

Dos horas; cuarenta y siete minutos; dieciséis segundos… después…

¿A hora qué? Ni siquiera puedo seguir leyendo en paz. No puede ser que en éste edificio se vaya la luz así nada más. Entiendo que afuera este cayendo un diluvio bíblico, que los rayos hagan de las suyas con algún árbol o (casi, no es para exagerar pero… casi) pero para estar en un apartamento así… ¡que decepción!...

¡Ah! La luz volvió pero no es sólo eso.

Jeje, conseguí mi cometido… ¡se llevo un chasco al verme! ¿Quién no? Un segundo estás solo, al siguiente tu mejor amigo está enfrente de ti o sea yo. Tan cerca que su aliento choca con el tuyo o en este caso el mío.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara llena de sorpresa e intriga. No se describe con palabras la satisfacción que siento en estos momentos.

-Kamui…- no puedo creer lo mucho que me estremece el que _ÉL_ diga mi nombre. Los escalofríos que recorren mi espina son... Nadie, repito, nadie dice mi nombre con tanta emoción, ternura o amor. Mis amigos lo dicen pero es que él dice de una forma que… me enloquece.

¡Diablos! Me quede mudo. Se me olvido que le iba a decir pero ¡No puedo hallar las palabras! Mi boca está seca y mi lengua se trabo.

-Kamui… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- Ahí está de nuevo esa aterciopelada, ronca y sexy voz. Todo él es… (Momento… ¡¿Yo dije…SEXY o lo pensé?)

-Ahora resulta que mi voz es sexy. Que soy sexy.- ¡Carajo! Lo dije. Siento como la sangre sube de golpe a mis mejillas incendiándolas. Ahora se reirá de mí…

-¿No crees que tu voz sea sexy? – ahora soy yo quien trata de sonar 'sexy'. Trato mas no lo soy y menos con este sonrojo de niña de secundaria.

Contengo el aliento mientras sus manos se enredan en mi cintura y me atrae hacia él para sentarme en sus piernas. No se supone que esto sea así, digo, no me molesta pero debería ser_ YO _quien lo pusiera nervioso, _ÉL_ debería ser el seducido. _YO_ debo seducirlo. Mmm… tengo que hacer algo para darle la vuelta.

Estoy viendo a _'MI mejor amigo'_ tan cerca que sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas en la nariz. No había notado lo enormes y bellos ojos amatista que tiene (no es que no los haya notado… ya saben a qué me refiero). Jamás había puesto tanta atención en sus hermosas y finas facciones casi esculpidas a mano. Y algo llama mi atención entre toda su belleza: sus rosados, carnosos labios y aun mas al escuchar su susurro.

-Que sexy voz Fuuma. Eres muy sexy. - Dios santo, él me dijo que tengo una voz sexy, que _SOY_ sexy. La verdad él no se queda atrás con ese murmullo y su figura haría babear a cualquier hombre, mujer o quimera del mundo. Cambiando de tema su ropa es parecida a la mía. Es de cuero negro y rojo. La parte de arriba parece un corsé cruzado de manga larga con cierres hasta los antebrazos y se sujeta con correas y cierres, debajo parece ser que trae un polo de cuello alto desgarrado cubriendo parte de sus manos también; el pantalón es de cuero negro y tiene muchos cinturones y hebillas en los brazos y piernas. Se ve realmente, excesivamente, sensual.

Sé que no debería desearlo pero… es que… ¡Argh! Es _tan_ bello, además me está provocando al enmarcar su cintura estrecha con ese 'top' que deja ver algo de la inmaculada piel de su estomago y su delicado ombligo, el cuero ajustándose perfectamente a sus muslos. Esa ropa me provoca. (Tengo que controlarme)

Ahora que lo senté en mis piernas (No pude controlarme) me maravilla la forma en que su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío por si fuera poco ese color carmín en su rostro aumenta su encanto. Un temblor recorre su menuda figura, lo siento a través de mis manos que acarician su piel. Su tibio aliento entra parcialmente a mi boca, sus orbes están nubladas por el deseo y no quiero ni imaginarme mi mirada. Ya no puedo más.

[N/A: See estoy de acuerdo con Fuuma, Kamui-chan es… *w* perdón… ]

Parezco gelatina. Cada rincón de mi cuerpo tiembla con el contacto de _SU_ cuerpo. No puedo dejar de observar sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos dorados colmados de lujuria. Sin más espera pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Al acercarme a su boca roce mi entrepierna con sus piernas, siento una explosión en mi vientre, un gemido se escapa de mi boca, sus labios cubren los míos y su saliva se combina con la mía.

Lo oigo gruñir y suspirar. Quisiera gemir pero no me atrevo a separarme de su boca por lo tanto se atora detrás de mi garganta. Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi ropa emitiendo descargas de placer. Me aferro a su cuello mientas mis dedos se deslizan por sus cabellos. Su lengua en mi labio inferior acariciando con apasionada lentitud pidiendo permiso para explorar más allá. Yo no se lo negare. Apenas abro un poco y su lengua me penetra rápidamente recorriendo, acariciando y saboreando. (Creo que si pudiera me robaría el alma por ahí.) Yo no me quedo atrás, rozo su lengua con la mía, bailando y mezclando nuestra saliva. El aire se nos está terminando más pronto de lo que quisiera.

Al fin rompemos el beso después de lo que me parecieron segundos. Recargo mi frente en la suya. No puedo evitar jadear en busca de oxígeno, no he abierto los ojos porque siento que están húmedos, no me he bajado de su regazo, mis brazos siguen enredados en su cuello y mis dedos mesen su cabello. Su aliento está caliente, jadea, suspira, sus manos aun acarician mi espalda baja haciendo círculos. No puedo abrir los ojos sí lo hago voy a llorar y no quiero que me vea así. No crean que es porque no me haya gustado porque ese beso… ¡Me encanto! Pero me siento avergonzado, mi entrepierna me cosquillea y siento como si me dieran choques eléctricos… de acuerdo, lo admito… ¡Me excite!

Lo inevitable pasa. Mis estúpidas lágrimas bajan por mis parpados cerrados no pudiendo contenerlas. Sus ojos se clavan en mí. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y limpia mis mejillas y el hormigueo regresa a mi piel después de que abandonara mi espalda. Espero que no lo tome a mal.

Sus labios son tan dulces como se ven, su piel es tersa como un durazno y sus gemidos amortiguados me incitan a seguir. Mi lengua está ansiosa por salir y enredarse con la de él. Quiero probar las mieles de esa húmeda cavidad que durante tanto tiempo he imaginado.

(Si no fuera por ese desliz en el que froto su entrepierna sobre mis muslos, sin ese gemido no estaría besándolo… bueno si pero… eso me hizo perder el diminuto autocontrol que me quedaba).

Su boca me abre el paso, ni tardo ni perezoso me introduzco. Estoy en la gloria. Jamás sentí tanto placer como ahora. Mi corazón late a todo lo queda, la sangre comienza a viajar al sur de mi cuerpo y se arremolina entre mis piernas.

Si con un beso esto me pasa que será de mi sí…. Los pulmones me empiezan a arder, me falta el aire y a Kamui también. Tengo dos opciones 1) separarme o 2) morir de asfixia… (Um la segunda no suena mal con tal de estar unido a él… pero para que si se puede disfrutar más estando vivo)

Su cabello es fino, su aliento es violento, no ha abierto los ojos, sus labios están ligeramente hinchados y más rojos que lo normal gracias a ese candente beso. Hermoso.

Comienzo a sentir una presión contra mi estomago. Una gota cae encima de mi mano y unas surcan el hermoso rostro de mí… (¿Cómo lo llamo ahora…? Esto va más allá de una simple amistad y un enamoramiento de adolescentes… al menos para mí)… persona más valiosa (lo dejamos así… ¿les parece?). Sé que no es arrepentimiento; ese beso fue correspondido muy entusiastamente. _SÉ _lo que le sucede, me ocurre lo mismo. Está avergonzado, deseoso y confundido.

-Kamui… no llores. No tienes por qué.-mi voz esta ronca pero mantiene ese dulce matiz que sólo uso con él. Es natural y espontaneo.

-Mírame Kamui, anda abre los ojos chiquito.- agacha la cabeza negando lentamente. Se siente abrumado, apenado. No tiene pies ni cabeza ese sentimiento suyo ¿A qué le teme? A parte creo que está más rojo, en cualquier momento le saldrá humo de las orejas.

Me dijo… ¿chiquito? No pudo usar un sobrenombre menos humillante. No me gusta que me digan que soy pequeño, tierno u hermoso. Tengo 16 años no 9… de todas formas me gusta que Fuuma crea que soy hermoso, tierno o 'chiquito' y la forma en que me lo dijo… sólo aumenta mi atracción hacia él. Fuuma es tan lindo.

Mis ojos no quieren hacer contacto con los de Fuuma. El mirar mi pantalón no me da pena.

Levantó la vista y ahí está esa mirada cálida, tierna y comprensiva de la que estoy enamorado desde mi infancia. (Sé lo que están pensando; que solamente era un niño… y ¿qué hay de Kotori? la ame pero… no como amo a Fuuma, suena horrible pero la verdad no puede ocultarse. Yo me enamore de Fuuma desde el día que lo conocí. Esa es otra historia que después les contare.) Me mira como diciendo Tranquilo. No te espantes, te entiendo y estoy aquí contigo Definitivamente Fuuma es muy lindo.

Mis hormonas se elevan haciendo hervir mi sangre. Cubro su boca y pego mi cuerpo lo más que puedo al suyo. Sus juguetonas manos sujetan mis caderas de forma poderosa contra su abdomen. Bajan, suben, delineando, memorizando mis formas. Retiro mi boca un segundo, no puedo retener mi grito al sentir sus caricias en mis nalgas. Muerde mi labio superior en señal de protesta y vuelve a besarme desenfrenadamente. La mano que tenía en mi trasero viaja mi entrepierna. Pareciera que ha perdido algo y la vedad no quiero que lo halle rápido. Nunca he experimentado estas sensaciones, y aunque he perdido el control por ahora no me molesta. Por ahora.

No sé, más bien sé que esto no es normal pero… no puedo resistirme. Kamui me encanta. (Siempre me gustó. Desde que lo vi afuera del templo todo empapado y tratando de proteger a un perrito. En mi corta vida nunca de los nunca había visto algo tan bello también desde ese entonces supe que lo que sentía no era normal, además estaba Kotori) Y por la humedad en mi mano, el lento vaivén de su cadera y los tranquilos quejidos en mi oído sé que le está gustando.

Ahora mi hermana no está, la extraño y a veces necesito de ella sin embargo…. Si ella estuviera viva yo no podría estar con Kamui. Es muy egoísta mi forma de pensar pero… en estos momentos estando aquí, me doy cuenta que habría sacrificado todo sin recibir nada a cambio, fingiendo felicidad sin sentirla, viviendo lleno de dolor y tristeza pero ya no. Hoy no y no estoy dispuesto a perder a Kamui.

[Bien a partir de aquí experimentaré con algo… ojala kede bien ]

_Everybody needs inspiration ,_

No sabía que tuviera una voz tan dulce.

_Everybody needs a song,_

No sé por qué sólo quería cantar.

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's alone._

Saco mi mano de su entrepierna para sujetar su cintura. Gime un poco interrumpiendo su canción. Lo levanto en vilo mientras abraza mi cintura con sus piernas. Su voz hace eco por el pasillo.

'_Cause there is no guaranty,_

_That love is easy._

Me carga y aunque siento algo de pena; deseo llegar a la habitación. No he dejado de cantar y no entiendo la razón además… se ve contento. Creo… que le gusta que cante.

_And when my, world is falling apart,_

_And there's no light to break up the door,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Por fin llegamos a la alcoba. La cama es bastante amplia. El edredón es blanco con cojines en terracota y negro. Los resortes rebotan a causa del peso.

_When the waves, are flow in the shore,_

_And I can´t find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

La colcha está fría y su sonrisa es serena, tranquila. Mis amatistas se reflejan en los ámbares. Esos ojos. Me encanta reflejarme en ellos y más cuando sé que _sólo_ me miran a mí. En sus brazos estoy protegido.

_When I look at you…_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth,_

Acaricia mi rostro con su mano derecha y veo la cicatriz que le hice al 'crucificarlo' a la pared. A pesar del daño emocional, físico y psicológico aun me ama. No quiero buscar razones ya que al ver sus ojos lo entiendo todo y al mismo tiempo me confundo pero no importa. No nos importa.

_You love me, for who I'm,_

_Like the stars or the moon,_

Sus ojos se opacaron un poquito al ver la línea de mi mano. Uso los codos para apoyarme y besarlo. Es un beso sutil sólo con los labios. Sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cadera evitan que me aplaste.

_Right there, where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone._

Sus manitas acarician mi pecho por encima de la seda y el cuero. Tiembla ligeramente al desabrochar los cinturones que cierran la gabardina que impiden llegar a mi camisa, sonríe con timidez y no deja de verme a los ojos. Está decidido. Tatarea en voz baja.

_And when my, world is falling apart,_

_And there's no light to break up the door,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Estoy nervioso, me muero pero no puedo detenerme. Al fin termino de desabrochar la última correa. Sus ojos están atentos a mis movimientos. Llevo la prenda hacia sus hombros, la bajo y las puntas de mis dedos rozan la seda debajo. Escucho el susurro de la tela al caer al suelo.

_When the waves are flow in the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Se muerde el labio conteniendo su risita. Atraigo su cuerpo al mío por la cintura. Suspira, sonrojándose. Manos titubeando, jugueteando con los broches de la camisa.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

Un botón menos. Acaricio su cuello. Su piel morena es tan suave y huele a sándalo y cedro.

_Just like clouds colors that cover me._

Un botón menos. Su respiración haciéndome cosquillas. Un aroma a manzana se desprende su sedoso cabello.

_All I need, every breath make me free._

Un botón menos. Mis labios sobre su piel. Mis dientes marcándolo. La punta de mi lengua saboreando el escalofrió que lo inunda. Mueve su cabeza a un lado para facilitarme el acceso.

_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

Tímido, inexperto pero consciente de lo que hace. Sencillamente hermoso. Su canción suena contra mi piel.

_When the waves are flow in the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

Me embriaga su aroma. Veo borroso, percibo sus manos en mi espalda, desabrochando, desasegurando cierres. Me aparta de su cuello para empujarme suavemente contra el colchón. Se inclina sobre mí besándome la frente, el puente de la nariz, roza mis labios, bajando hasta la columna de mi cuello.

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Su abdomen se eleva de la cama hasta toparse con el mío. Sus dedos se adentran en mi cabello. Sigo bajando, aflojo la última hebilla y descubro su pecho. Me entrega su nívea piel de una forma tan inocente. Deja ir su agarre en mi cuello para quitarle la prenda pero trae otra debajo aunque ésta no cubre su estómago y el pantalón no tiene cierre.

_I look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me._

Me pone la piel de gallina la oscuridad de su mirada. Llena de pasión y lujuria al observar la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Sonríe de forma maliciosa. Se inclina de nuevo sin perder de vista su objetivo. Mi espalda se arquea al sentir la humedad de su boca en mi estomago, las sábanas se retuercen entre mis manos cuando muerde mi vientre, ahora sólo puedo ver la cabecera de la cama al percibir el filo de su lengua hundiéndose en mi ombligo.

Me llena de satisfacción el verlo tan excitado. El sabor de esa piel, el aroma que desprende de cada poro, sus quedos gemidos, el despertar de su entre pierna, todo, absolutamente todo.

-Fuuma… de-detente.- Mi voz se entrecorta. Alza el rostro tan rápido que le provoca un tirón. Me mira confundido. –No, es que no quiera…- Apoyo mis codos en el colchón para alzarme- pero…- Al estar distraído giro sobre él para quedar encima suyo.

-Tramposo…- Jamás creí que se atreviera a interrumpirme para estar arriba. Ahora me mira de una forma bastante… traviesa incluso lasciva.

-No, no señor. Yo no soy quien cumple años.- Recupere el control de la situación. Eso espero… - Para empezar levante los brazos. Si, no me mire así joven Monou y haga lo que le pido.- Desconcertado alza los brazos para poder sacarle la camisa. El me interrumpió primero ¿no? Que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-¿Algo mas qué se le ofrezca Shirou-kun? – No pude evitar hacer la pregunta. Creo que esto se pone divertido.

-Mmm… no por el momento.- Aviento la camisa y va dar al otro lado del cuarto. Su pecho atrae mi atención. Su cuerpo es tan diferente del mío. Su espalda es ancha, sus hombros bien torneados, su pecho es correoso y su abdomen bien definido, nada que ver conmigo. Lo acepto Fuuma está buenísimo. Lo monto; sentándome sobre su estomago, oigo su bufido, me muerdo el labio fuerte para no soltar mi quejido al percibir el calor de su cuerpo.

[(¡¿Yo pensé eso? Qué pena…. /) Kamui-chan respira hondo… 1, 2, 3 y suelta el aire despacio okkas n.n Ahora… a lo tuyo n.n*]

Me mira embelesado. Susurra cosas que no entiendo y la sangre va a dar a sus mejillas mientras sacude la cabeza. Mi hombría reacciona al sentir su traserito sobre mí. Me está torturando de la forma más malvada, traviesa e inocentemente sexy que un hombre puede soportar: su ingenuidad e infantilidad. La delicadeza con que acaricia mi torso, la lentitud con la que la punta de sus dedos delinean mis músculos, sus ojos memorizando el camino que lleva a mi cuello. Todo eso me está ¡MATANDO! Lo hace a propósito.

Rodillas contra el colchón, manos al lado de su cabeza, está a mí subvención más o menos.-Bueno ya que aclaramos este asunto ¿Qué quiere que haga?- sonrío al ver el desconcierto en su mirada y de pronto se vuelve maliciosa y pícara.

-Ah… ¿Entonces joven hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida?- asiente sonriendo. -¿lo que _SEA_ que yo pida? – ladea la cabeza meditando y asiente fervientemente después de unos segundos.

¿Qué querrá? No creo que sea algo difícil….-Desnúdate para mí. - ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo? Sus ojos se clavan en mi cual cuchillos. Esa penetrante e intimidante mirada. Habla en serio. Estoy en shock, no creí que me lo pediría así de rápido. (Si ya lo tenía previsto pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra oírla)

Está dudando creo que no se la esperaba. Puedo pedirle otra cosa…- De acuerdo. Lo haré. Si eso quieres no me niego.- excelente esto se pondrá bueno.

-Espera Kamui-chan no podemos comenzar sin prepararnos debidamente.- sigue sentado sobre mí. Me enderezo usando los codos para observar mejor su reacción. Está shockeado pero… sereno.

-¿Qué hace falta?- la verdad no tengo ni idea de que algo falte.

-Sí. Para empezar… música, bajar las luces un poco no que quede a oscuras y… que te bajes de la cama.- se ve tan bonito cuando se sonroja.

¡¿En serio quiere que haga _ESO_? De acuerdo no es momento para ser rejego. Yo lo dije y lo cumpliré. –Está bien. Usted se queda aquí sentadito. Yo lo "preparare". No se vale espiar.- dicho esto me levanto de la cama y salgo corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás mío. –No se vale espiar ¿eh?- asomo la cabeza un segundo después, justo a tiempo para ver su intento de fuga.

-Voy al baño.- digo señalando la puerta del baño. Es verdad no pienso espiar. Me mira de forma inquisitiva haciendo un puchero. –Mas te vale.- agrega sacando la lengua. Si vuelve a hacer eso me encargare de meterla en su boca.

Dios… ¿Dónde estará el estéreo? ¿Tendrán estéreo? Y… ¿Qué música pongo? Supongo que algo… sexy… ¡Aaay! En qué lio me metí. Espero hallar algo pronto.

Hace 5 minutos que salió y no ha vuelto. ¿Habrá saltado por la ventana? No debí presionar… no pienso que lo haya presionado… demonios las manos me sudan. ¿En qué lio me metí? (Si, es mi primera experiencia con esto del "strip tease" y con todo…)

[n/a: les recomiendo ke sigan el siguiente link: .com/watch?v=IVzrhav8LKk; o este .com/watch?v=NhY3xYvCXo8v (les recomiendo mas el segundo por ke es la letra.. y ya verán uds :D pero el video les dara una idea bastante clara ) deben oír la canción para sentirse en ambiente o tal vez alguien la tenga; cantante: Britney Spears canción: I'm a slave 4 U. Gracias por su atención. ]

Las luces comienzan a bajar. Escuchó música de fondo… ¡por dios! Lo va a hacer.

¡Me carcomen los nervios! Bien ya estás aquí, abre la puerta y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La puerta se abre con lentitud. Él está ahí sonriendo nervioso, viéndose inocente y sensual. Empieza a caminar lento, rodeando la cama para alejarse de mí. Se ve tan nervioso. Me muerdo el labio para no carcajearme pero él hace lo mismo se aguanta la risa. Ninguno cree lo que está pasando. De repente su cara se vuelve seria mientras juguetea con el 'top'; yo sigo mordiéndome el labio, comenzando a sentir el ritmo de la música.

Con cada beat que pasa se adentra en su tarea moviéndose más e incluso creo que se sabe la canción. Me está dando la espalda supongo que le es… menos bochornoso además, sus movimientos se hacen más constantes. Comienza a mover la cadera; a decir verdad estoy en shock, trago saliva he intento controlar mi libido.

Baila… no me lo puedo ¡creer! Se mueve bastante bien. Me sudan las manos mientras queda de frente a mí. Gatea por la cama prácticamente ronroneando. Al fin se quita ese estorbo de 'top' lenta y cadenciosamente. Sonríe de forma tierna, un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas. Toma mis manos entre las suyas guiándolas hacia su cadera.

-Hay un ligero cambio de planes.- mi voz suena aguda por mis intentos de contener la risa. –Desnúdame tú y acaba con esto. Me muero de la vergüenza.- escondo mi cara de tomate con insolación entre mis manos. Su risa llena la habitación. ¡Que ver-güen-za! Lo intente pero no pude.

-No tienes de que apenarte. Esa idea me gusta bastante.-sus manos no se están quietas, bajan por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis muslos, suben de nuevo lentamente. Me acerco a su oído. Susurrando. –Está al lado derecho.- -¿Qué?- responde con sorpresa haciendo me reír. –El cierre, tontito. Es lo que buscas ¿no?- se sonroja, asintiendo. Fuuma pude ser tierno e inocente… [ n/a: ¡ay ajaaa! ]

El cierre hace eco en el cuarto. Un quejido sale de sus labios. Adoro su piel, blanca y suave. ¡Demonios! Aun trae sus botas puestas. Recuesto su cuerpo en el colchón, le quito las botas, alza la cadera para quitarle el pantalón. Antes del que la prenda toque el suelo me situó entre sus piernas. Colocando mi cadera justo encima de la suya.

-Aah.- el gemido se escapa de mi boca al sentir su excitación sobre la mía. Él aun trae puesto su pantalón pero el sentir la carne caliente de su pecho y abdomen sobre mí hacen que mis manos se muevan hacia abajo, bajo el cierre, mis manos hallan el elástico de su bóxer, gruñe al percibir mi mano y yo vuelvo a gemir. Me besa delineando el contorno de mis labios con su lengua para entrar en mi boca. Esa lengua, esa saliva, la forma en que muerde mis labios, sus impetuosas manos recorriendo mi pecho de arriba a abajo, mi cintura, todo. Necesitamos respirar, ladeo la cabeza y empieza a bajar hacia mi cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando, de vez en cuando succiona un poco para dejar una marca.

Un fino sudor cubre nuestros cuerpos, sigo bajando en tanto una de sus manos se aferra a mi cabello la otra sigue acariciando debajo de mi ropa interior, abraza mi cintura con las piernas, arquea la espalda gimiendo al sentir mi saliva humedeciendo su pecho. Con el simple contacto de mi boca sus botones se erectan, se queja y la mano en la parte baja de mi cuerpo se aferra siento algo de dolor pero es por la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo. –Aaah…nnn… perdón. Lo siento- saca la mano de mi entrepierna pero sujeto su muñeca y la pongo en donde estaba. Arquea la espalda de nuevo y sigo bajando. No creo poder esperar más.

Esos estúpidos pantalones como estorban. Suelto su cabello y mis manos bajan el pantalón de forma violentan al igual que sus bóxers. Levanta mi pierna y la pone sobre su hombro para tener mejor acceso a mis muslos, los besa y muerde sutilmente hasta llegar a la pantorrilla y de regreso me da la vuelta mi cara viendo el colchón ahora está besando el camino hacia arriba. En un impulso frote mi trasero contra la sensible dureza en su entrepierna. Lo oigo gemir, y mis caderas comienzan a moverse para seguir frotándose. Suspira en mi oído y besa mi espalada, muerde mi hombro y jadea cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran en esa lujuriosa danza.

Se ve tan… sexy, el cuerpo impregnado con un fino sudor, el cabello pegándose en su rostro, las mejillas teñidas de un tono carmesí, y las gotas de escurriendo delineando sus finas facciones. Su espaldita esbelta, una cintura diminuta, la delicada parábola de su cadera, las piernas largas y esbeltas; su redondo, firme y traserito. Tengo que hacerlo. Una de mis manos viaja a su estrecha entrada, no sé muy bien qué hacer pero solo me limito a lubricar uno de mis dedos, tomo su rostro para besarlo y distraerlo.

Siento su intromisión pero su boca ahoga mi protesta, mi cuerpo se aquea causando que toque un punto sensible. Un segundo entra en mí, me aferro a las sábanas y sus labios besan mi cabello, puso una de sus manos encima de la mía entrelazo sus dedos.

Su pelvis ha comenzado a moverse. Le doy la vuelta para observar su rostro cubierto de sudor, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, separo más sus piernas, y entro en él despacio.

Duele… pero no tanto, abro los ojos, Fuuma recarga su pecho en el mío, tiene los ojos cerrados, creo que le duele también, no puedo evitar acariciar su cara, abre los ojos sonrojándose, contengo una risita. Mis manos acarician su espalda, es suficiente quiero que se mueva. Empujo mi cadera y entiende, me embiste de forma suave y rítmica. Atrapo su cuello para besarlo, sus manos sostienen mi pelvis y embiste con mayor fuerza. Mi miembro choca contra su abdomen llenándolo de sangre.

Es tan estrecho y caliente. Sus gemidos, las uñas que se entierran en mi espalda y la curvatura de su espalda. Creo que no podre más. Al fin siento que llego al clímax, él también. Grita mi nombre y me roba un beso. Siento como se derrama en mi estomago.

Siento mi estomago lleno, hay mucha presión, de pronto algo caliente ahoga mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo cae encima de mí. Ambos jadeando, sudando. Ambos cansados, acaricio su cabello, e inhalo profundo el aroma de su piel. Se quedo dormido. No me molesta la verdad no creo durar despierto más tiempo. –Tanjoubi Omedeto.- susurro en su cabellera. El sopor me invade y cierro los ojos para caer en el sueño de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Siento frio, mi brazo se estira para buscar el calor de su cuerpo. Nada. Seguí buscando, me enrede en las sabanas. Me di por vencido pero el olor a hot-cakes hace que me despierte. Fuuma está preparando hot-cakes ¡mis favoritos! [n/a: ya ni lo digan o.k ¬¬U tenía que ponerlo! Jiji n.n]

Su delicada figura se veía tan dulce, e inocente cuando duerme que no me atreví a despertarlo. Después de semejante noche decidí recompensarlo aunque hacer el desayuno no es la gran cosa. Oigo sus pasitos por el corredor. Entra en la cocina y mi camisa se ve mucho mejor en él. Sonríe tímidamente. –Espero que no te moleste.- se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda. -¿sabes que te ves muy bien usando sólo _ese _pantalón y cocinando? – no puedo evitar reír.

-¿Tú crees? – ríe de forma infantil y asiente soltándome para sentarse en la barra a una distancia prudente de la estufa. Se ve tan hermoso que le haría el amor ahora… (No, no Fuuma contrólate)

-Fuuma…- me dice con timidez. -… te amo- agrega mirando al piso, pero con sus tersas mejilla encendidas.

-Yo también a ti Kamui- alza mi cara y deposita un beso en mi frente. –Te amo Kamui- me muerdo el labio, le arrojo los brazos al cuello y lo beso en los labios. Creo que el desayuno tendrá que esperar.

Nota de la autora: Aquí Fascen de nuevo gente! Espero que les haya gustado y lo sé el lemmon no kedo muy kaliente ni kachondo pero por alguna extraña razón los de Fuuma y Kamui no son tan fáciles de escrcir…. En fin. Comenten por fas! Y les mando un beso!

P.D: grax a Eclipse, annita y bere por sus comentarios y consejos en la realización de este fic. =D


End file.
